


Dark dissonance

by Astarte



Series: Simplification [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-02
Updated: 2004-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel entscheidet sich für den einfachen Weg. Bei Cordelia reichen Kleider, bei Wesley nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann Wes nicht schwach schreiben, sorry, aber ich glaube mindless sex war bei mir noch nie so schlecht begründet. Meine Entschuldigung? „Closer“ von NIN und dass Trisha Wangel-Smut haben wollte und wer bin ich, um dazu Nein zu sagen, wenn sie meinen sonstigen Stoff schon als deep, dark and adorable beschreibt? Spielt nach AtS 2x17 Disharmony.

_Smells on the air,_  
_See there it's crushing the final impression._  
_The stains on the paper,_  
_Where words fell like water,_  
_Unearth all the changes that never did matter,_  
_I think it's beginning to freeze here…_

Ihm ist Wesleys Gesicht nicht entgangen. Diese schlecht verborgene Enttäuschung, nur ist Angel sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihm oder Cordelia gilt. Er würde sie zu gerne auf sich beziehen. Schuld ist etwas, das einen ausfüllen kann, effektiver als Atem. Tiefer. Sinn in dieses von Tag zu Tag Kämpfen bringt, ohne viel Platz um weiter Nachzudenken, über das was die Zukunft noch für ihn bereit hält, um ihn zu testen.

Über die Gründe, das Versagen, die eigene Schwäche.

Schuld lässt einen hart kämpfen für das Opfer eines Vampirangriffes, weil es sein eigenes sein könnte. Weil er diese Szene hunderttausend Mal zuvor durchgespielt hat, ohne dass er am anderen Ende des Pflockes war, so wie es eigentlich richtig gewesen wäre. Ohne dass ein dunkler Retter aufgetaucht ist und so atmet er das Klischee, genießt es. Saugt diese kurzfristige Gerechtigkeit in all ihrer Schwarz-Weiß-Glorifikation auf. Ahnt, dass niemand außer ihm wirklich ganz verstehen wird, was er sieht, wenn er in die Augen der Geretteten blickt. Etwas, wie Wiedergutmachung blitzt kurz in ihm auf und Hoffnung, dass nicht alles leer, sinnlos und grausam ist.

Diese kurzen Momente sind wichtig. Aber Schuld lässt einen morgens mit einem guten Grund aufwachen, ist ständiger Antrieb. Beinahe ein gutes Gefühl, wenn man sich an die Bitterkeit gewöhnt hat. Das unendliche Weiterleben, Weiterkämpfen, Weitersterben. Schuld ist eine Motivation, die ihn nie ganz zur Ruhe kommen lässt und das ist gut. Seine Wachsamkeit ist jeden Augenblick gefordert und Angel mag Herausforderungen. Mochte sie schon immer. Mag es gefordert zu werden. Mag es gefoltert zu werden. Denn das ist es, was die Schuld mit Farben füllt, die Grauzonen ausblendet, die sein Leben aufzufressen drohten. Schmerz ist eine Form von Geißelung, die seinen Kopf klärt. Ultimativ. Er mag ihn.

Angel mag auch die Kleider, die er Cordelia geschenkt hat.

Für Wesley sind sie wahrscheinlich nichts als ein Haufen Stoff, aber Angel hat erkannt, was sie für seine Seherin sind. Und er weiß, dass das wichtig ist, dieses Erkennen. Wichtiger als die Kleider selber oder die Geste an sich, mehr als dass er ihr einmal zugehört hat. Angel weiß jetzt, dass die Frau in seinem Leben mit dieser bunten Vielfalt das Blutrot aus ihrem Kopf verdrängt. Es auswäscht, bis es zu wenig mehr als einem weiteren Oberteil wird. In dem tiefschwarzen Horror, dem sie sich in jeder Vision gegenüber sieht und der sie blind macht. Außer sie hat etwas, auf das sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlagern kann. Sei es noch so oberflächlich oder eitel.

Cordelia mag Kleider, weil sie ein Hülle sind, aber gleichzeitig soviel mehr. Sie sich jeden Morgen entscheiden kann, wie sie dieser harschen Welt gegenüber tritt, wie sie wahrgenommen werden will, wo sie Akzente setzt und wie viel sie von sich preisgeben wird. Angel kann das jetzt nachfühlen, sieht vielleicht zum ersten Mal diese Eitelkeit, als das was sie ist; Selbstschutz.

Deshalb mag Angel die Bitch in ihr und die Kleider an ihr.

Und weil sie Cordy zum Lachen gebracht haben.

Weil er seit einer Ewigkeit zum ersten Mal das Gefühl hatte, jemand etwas Gutes getan zu haben, ohne dass es ihn fast umgebracht hat oder etwas anderes belastet hat als seine Kreditkarte. Er mochte das Gefühl ihrer Arme um seinen Körper und dieser Verbundenheit. Ohne Vorbehalte oder weitere Erwartung, einfach weil es richtig war. Dieses Nicht-Distanziert-Sein. Diese Nähe. Er hat ihre Freundschaft vermisst, mehr als er sich eingestanden hat und nur der Wunsch, sie vor sich zu schützen, hat ihn auf Abstand gehalten. Zumindest außerhalb ihrer Augen und Wahrnehmung.

Angel denkt, dass Cordy ihm zum Großteil verziehen hat, nicht komplett, aber das ist okay und macht ihn nur zufriedener. Es ist ein Anfang und er ihr dankbar für diese weitere Chance sich zu beweisen. Es ist genug, um ihn wieder in ihr Leben zu lassen und den Rest seiner Schuld bei ihr abzuarbeiten. Seinen tiefschwarzen Horror mit gutem Gewissen eine Schicht tiefer unter die Oberfläche zu legen. Die Tür zu ihr ist wieder offen.

Im Gegensatz zu Wesleys, die jetzt mit einem Vorhängeschloss gesichert ist.

Er ist nicht sicher, ob die Kleider-Aktion Wesley mehr angepisst hat, als der Moment, in dem er ihm gekündigt hat. Und egal, wie oft er es in seinem Kopf durchdenkt, er kommt zu keinem Ergebnis, keinem das ihm gefällt. Denn solange er sich erinnern kann, war Wesley stets derjenige, der zu ihm aufgesehen hat, der leichter um den Finger zu wickeln war als Cordelia. Einfacher zu handhaben. Einfacher zu manipulieren. Schlafwandlerisch sicher. Ohne zweiten Gedanken und er hat sich darauf verlassen, dass es immer so zwischen ihnen sein würde. Eine menschliche Lebensspanne erschien ihm nie lang genug, um an dieser fundamentalen Tatsache etwas zu ändern.

Aber sein Gefühl sagt ihm, dass kein anerkennendes Lächeln ihm jetzt helfen wird und ausgesuchte Worte nur dessen Defensive verstärken. Dass er dabei ist, den Grund unter seinen Füßen zu verlieren und in die Knie zu gehen. Angel mag es nicht dominiert zu werden. Hasst es, um präzise zu sein. Er weiß, dass sich zwischen ihnen für immer etwas geändert hat. Aber dass der Mann, der früher über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert ist, um ihn zu beeindrucken, ihn jetzt wie eine Krankheit ansieht, die eingedämmt werden muss, ist keine Option. Er einen gemeinsamen Nenner finden muss, schnell, denn seinen besten Freund hat er vielleicht in den Wirren der letzten Monaten verloren.

Aber er will noch mehr verdammt sein, wenn er seinen Einfluss auf ihn verliert.

Denn diese aufgesetzte Höflichkeit? Das ist Wesleys Selbstschutz, seine Art ihn auf Distanz zu halten, ohne Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Die restliche Autorität zu untergraben, die Angel aufgrund seiner Erfahrung über sie hat. Er ist jetzt nicht mehr der Führer, aber noch lange kein Untergebener. Wes ist ihm nicht überlegen. Kein Grund, um jetzt auf ihn nieder zu sehen, wenn sich nichts von den äußeren Umständen verändert hat. Er sich keinen weiteren Mord mehr auf das Gewissen geladen hat, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Wesley so eindringlich behauptet hat, dass alles was zwischen ihm und der totalen Dunkelheit steht, seine Familie wäre.

Er ist kein ungezogenes Kind, das einen Vater benötigt oder zurechtgewiesen werden muss und die Rolle sowieso unpassend für Wesley. Väterliche Ratschläge sind etwas, von dem er sich schon aus eigener Erfahrung fernhalten sollte. Bei dem er genauso gnadenlos versagt, wie Angel. Ebenso wie in der Rolle des Watchers. Die einzige Rolle, bei der Wesley keine Fehlbesetzung war, ist die des loyalen Freundes und die versucht er abzustreifen.

Wesley will ihn zum Muskel für den Kampf für das Gute reduzieren. Fällt in diese verdammte Watcherroutine, die in Angel das Bedürfnis weckt, seinen Kopf solange gegen ein Kreuz zu schlagen, bis er einsieht, dass er kein Slayer ist. Kein Sklave der Mächte. Dass er immer noch ein Vampir an der Kette ist, der seine eigenen Entscheidungen und sein eigenes Schicksal erfüllt. Vom Blut der Lebenden abhängig, Wesleys genauso gut wie das von Schweinen ist, um seinen Hunger zu stillen. Dass seine Haut immer noch brennen kann, wenn sie mit etwas Heiligem in Berührung kommt und dass es ihm die meiste Zeit verdammt egal ist. Dass sie kalt bleibt, wenn sie mit Wes’ in Kontakt kommt.

Dass Wes nicht so heilig ist, wie er sich gerne vormacht.

Dessen Haut aus keinem anderen Grund brennt, als der Begierde.

Angel kann sich blind stellen, hat es in den letzten anderthalb Jahren oft genug getan. Die Pheromone und das Adrenalin anderen Ursachen zugeschrieben, weil es so komfortable blieb. Harmlos. Freundschaftlich. Weil er sein Gegenüber nicht bloßstellen oder erniedrigen wollte. Weil es für ihn nie eine Option war, die offensichtliche Einladung anzunehmen und Wes in sein Bett zu holen. Denn er ist sich über den Unterschied bewusst, der zwischen der romantisierten Version eines Vampir-Ficks und einem tatsächlichen besteht.

Dass er es in der Vergangenheit nie erlaubt hätte, dass Wesleys Kopf ein einziges Mal auf derselben Höhe, wie sein eigener gewesen wäre, sondern einzig und allein in die Laken gedrückt. Zwischen niedergepressten Schultern mit einer Bisswunde und einem durchgedrückten Rücken. Dass er keine Rücksicht auf ihn genommen hätte, weil es sein verdammtes _Recht_ gewesen wäre, sich zu nehmen, was er wollte.

Was ihm so frei und bedingungslos angeboten wurde.

Er ist ein Raubtier, das keine Gnade mit der Beute kennt. Deshalb ist er in der Vergangenheit davor zurückgeschreckt, um diese blinde Zuneigung nicht zu verspielen und den Respekt. Diese Perfektion seines Bildnisses, die er in Wesleys Augen reflektiert sah und die er zu gerne selbst von sich sehen wollte. Aber er ist niemand der Führung bedarf oder Einweisung in die Welt oder zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen. Er kennt sie in all ihren verdammten Schattierungen, hat in seinem Leben genug davon beobachtet, um den Watcher auszutreiben und den zitternden Head-Boy zurückzulassen.

Will diese Mauer niederreißen, die gerade notdürftig vor ihm errichtet wird und die mit der Zeit immer undurchdringlicher und höher wird, wenn er still hält und ihn gewähren lässt. Angel weiß, dass er im Augenblick zwei Optionen hat. Entweder er versucht den Rest von Wes’ Leben Amens zu betreiben für etwas, das er nicht ungeschehen machen kann und nie erreichen wird. Oder er presst sich einfach unter dessen Haut. Erbarmungslos. Die Entscheidung für den Frontalangriff ist schnell getroffen. Angel ist es müde, den beschwerlichen Weg zu gehen, wenn er es sich einfach machen kann und es keinen Unterschied für niemanden außer ihm macht.

Sein perfektes Bild in Wesleys Verstand ist ohnehin gesprungen.

Angel hält sich nicht mit Vorbereitungen oder dem zurechtlegen von Sätzen auf, seine einzige Waffe ist die Spontaneität, seine überlegenen Sinne und die Erfahrung von Jahrhunderten. Seine einzige Stärke die Schwäche seines Gegenübers. Er weiß nicht, ob er auf der Flucht oder der Jagd ist, als er die Strecke zu Wesleys Apartment in Rekordgeschwindigkeit hinter sich lässt. Woher diese plötzliche Ungeduld kommt, die ihn antreibt. Er ist es müde, darauf zu warten, dass alles langsam wieder gut wird. Die Wunden, die er geschlagen hat mit der Zeit heilen. Vielleicht will er es auch einfach hinter sich lassen und bringen. Alles. Die Enttäuschung. Die Resignation. Die Erniedrigung.

Wesleys Gesicht ist überrascht, als er die Tür öffnet und für einen Moment, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schwankt Angel. Verflucht seinen Plan und all seine Verdorbenheit. Seiner Einfachheit. Denn er fühlt keine Demut oder Bescheidenheit, keine bedingungslose Liebe oder den Wunsch sich unterzuordnen und das gehört irgendwie alles dazu. Zumindest ist es das, worauf es am Ende hinausläuft. Was die Lektion dieser Nacht sein wird.

„Angel“, und die Kälte in Wesleys Stimme bringt ihn zurück in die Gegenwart.

Erinnert ihn daran, dass er nicht nur dessen Widerstand bekämpfen muss, sondern ebenso seinen eigenen. Denn das hier mag in der Theorie vielleicht schon wieder so falsch sein, dass es richtig wird. Aber nicht jetzt. Nicht in seinen Eingeweiden. Und er konzentriert sich auf den sauberen Geruch nach Seife und Zahnpasta, den der Engländer ausströmt und nicht auf mögliche harmlose Begründungen, die durch sein Hirn schießen und sein Hiersein erklären könnten.

„Wesley“, blendet sein Unbehagen aus und ignoriert alles, selbst seine Instinkte.

Versucht nichts weiter Beachtung zu schenken, als dem was unter der Oberfläche liegt, was ihn anspricht auf der primitivsten Ebene. Was ihn reizt und die Konsequenzen spielen sich auf einer anderen Zeitlinie ab, das begreift Angel und dass es in der Phantasie einfacher ist, diese Distanz zwischen zwei Körpern zu überbrücken, als in der Realität. Wenn einen die blauen Augen verschlossen anblicken, von denen man gewöhnt ist, dass sie voller Zuneigung die pure Bewunderung spiegeln.

„Was willst du hier?“ Die Frage klingt in Angels Ohren beinahe unverschämt arrogant.

Die Erwiderung ist ein Muster, in das er zurückfällt. Ebenso anmaßend, „Dich.“

Und er lässt Wesley keine Zeit, diesen Gedanken durchzudenken, die Implikation zu begreifen und Kalkulationen über seine Motive anzustellen. Nutzt dessen blanke Überraschung und setzt zum Sprung an, führt seinen Angriff mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit aus. Seine Lippen hart und verlangend auf dem zu verblüfften Mund, der noch nach einer Erwiderung sucht und seine Hände in das weiche noch feuchte Haar gepresst. Der Druck ist konstant und seine Zunge taucht sofort ein, als Wesley ein schockiertes ‚Angel’ formen will.

Mit einem Fußtritt schließt Angel die Tür und den letzten Rest seiner Zweifel aus.

Vergräbt sich in der Wärme, der steigenden Hitze und reibt sich geschmeidig gegen den sehnigen Körper. Versucht das ungewohnte Gefühl von fehlenden Kurven zu genießen, nicht allzu weit in die Zukunft zu denken und weiter zurück in seine Vergangenheit. Das hier war etwas, das er genossen hat. Etwas das seine Seele nicht ändern sollte. Das hier belastete nicht seine Kreditkarte und ebenso wenig sein Gewissen. Nicht mehr als Kleider für Wesley. Nicht mehr als etwas für dessen Selbstschutz. Und viel für ihn, richtig? Der Heilige sollte doch seine Lehre bekommen?

Aber Angel hat das Gefühl, dass seine Finger sich an Wesleys glatter Haut verbrennen, abgleiten und er fragt sich, ob er es durchstehen kann, wenn es sich wie Weihwasser anfühlt. Wenn es so unter seine Haut geht. Sein Zögern ist gut unter der Erfahrung versteckt und Wesleys Widerstand bricht schneller ein, als Angel vermutet hat. Aber nicht auf die gedachte Art. Angel hat weiche Finger und sanfte Hände erwartet, süße Worte und verblendete Erwartungen.

Nicht diesen primitiven Kampf, denn er schmeckt Wut unter der Zahnpasta und Entschlossenheit.

Die Schuldsühnung verwandelt sich in Schuldeinforderung und Angel lässt los. Findet sich gegen die Tür gedrückt von sicheren Händen und Fingern, die blaue Flecke hinterlassen würde, wäre er kein Vampir und er wundert sich, womit genau er diesen Zorn heraufbeschwören hat. Was sein Verbrechen in Wesleys Augen war, das ihn von der Anmut fallen ließ, der Perfektion und ihn zu einem Objekt des reinen Begehrens machte, so wenig anbetungswürdig. So körperlich. Das seine Zunge so scharf und schneidend macht, so sicher.

Das Pyjamaoberteil fällt auf den Boden und Wesley hält sich nicht mit seinen Hemdknöpfen auf, sendet sie springend über den Boden. Angel konzentriert sich auf das Geräusch, das Klicken und Kreiseln auf dem Parkett und dem Reißen des Stoffes. Fragt sich, wann er die Augen geschlossen hat und sieht sich einer blauen Flamme gegenüber, die mit jedem Moment an Helligkeit zunimmt.

Weiß wieder, warum er sie geschlossen hat.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du mich willst, Angel? Oder doch nur schnelle Vergebung?“ Die Worte sind harsch, rau an der Grenze, hallen in seinem Inneren wider.

Und er denkt, vielleicht etwas von beidem, aber er bleibt stumm. Will nur die Zähne an seiner Unterlippe zurück und das harte Saugen, das seinen Willen genauso wie sein Wissen aus ihm herauszuziehen scheint. Ihn zitternd zurücklässt mit weichen Knien. Denkt, dass er Wesley all die Jahre vielleicht unterschätzt hat und sich maßlos überbewertet, findet, dass es gerade nicht so bedeutend ist.

Dass seine Absolution noch warten kann, schickt stattdessen seine Hände auf Kundschaft, folgt den Kurven von Wes’ Schulterblättern, wandert über die Muskeln seines Rückens und über die Taille, holt ihn näher. Ihre Brustwarzen streifen übereinander und der Reiz blendet kurz, bis sich Wesleys Finger in seine Hüfte bohren und das Brennen nachlässt. Der Schmerz tröstlich ist, alles erträglich wird. Das Unbehagen erlischt, von dem Verlangen hinfort gespült wird und Angel kennt diese Leidenschaft, weiß wie sie schmeckt, so wie er die Verzweiflung und Härte kennt, die sich gegen ihn presst.

Angel hat Jahre damit verbracht zu versuchen zu vergessen, dass er einen Schwanz hat.

Er ist damals daran gescheitert und im Moment erscheint es ihm fast wie Blasphemie, etwas anderes zu fühlen, als Wesleys Länge gegen seine gedrückt. Getrennt durch zwei Lagen Kleider. Baumwolle und ihm kommt es so vor, als ob er jede Faser des Stoffes spürt, zusammen mit dem Metall des Zippers. Hypersensibel. Wesleys Zähne gegen seinen Nacken, beißend, nagend, scheinbar direkt mit seinem Unterkörper verbunden. Das Geräusch seines Reißverschlusses klingt nach Himmel. Erlösung. So wie der Armani-Stoff, der widerstandslos über seine Oberschenkel gleitet.

Sein Stöhnen ist hilflos, an der Grenze zum Knurren und Wes’ einzige Antwort besteht aus noch mehr Druck. Etwas, das ihn langsam, aber unaufhaltsam in den Wahnsinn treibt. Ob Wes mit dieser kalten Berechnung vorgeht, die ihn heute hergetrieben hat, ist eine Angst, die sich langsam in ihm aufbaut. Denn irgendetwas fehlt. Irgendwie erscheint dessen Methode zu sicher. Zu zielgerichtet. Aber er kann nicht wirklich klar denken, ist damit beschäftigt zu beten, dass Wes den Druck um seinen Schwanz noch dieses kleine bisschen mehr erhöht, seine Faust noch fester wird und seine Zähne noch ein wenig tiefer in seine Brustwarze versenkt. Sein Kopf den Händen folgen wird und seine Bauchmuskeln nicht verkrampfen, weil er sich nicht entscheiden kann, ob er schreien oder fluchen soll und stattdessen angespannt stillhält.

Das heiße Lecken auf seiner Haut, ihn willenlos zurücklässt und sein Kopf hart gegen die Tür lehnt. Trockene Schluchzer in seinem Mund, die tonlos verklingen. Wagt es nicht, sich zu bewegen oder auch nur weiter vorzulehnen, aus Angst den Bann zu brechen, den Wes so effektiv um ihn strikt. Dessen Hände sich so bestimmt um seine Hüftknochen schmiegen und dessen Zunge sich weiter seinem Schwanz nähert, auf diese langsame Art, die ihn an gute Folter erinnert. Heißer Atem gegen seine Lende, kurze Fingernägel in seinem Hintern und er hat vergessen, dass Vampire schnurren können. Dass er es kann, bis er den Ton wieder hört, der langsam aus seiner Kehle aufsteigt, als Wesleys Zunge den ersten Kreis auf seiner Schwanzspitze vollendet, das Precum verteilt und die Hitze direkt in seinem Gehirn zu explodieren scheint.

Ihn ansonsten komplett erstarren lässt, als Wes mit einer Bewegung seine gesamte Erektion in sich aufnimmt, er spürt, wie er tiefer in ihn gleitet, als es einem Menschen möglich sein sollte und sich langsam wieder zurückzieht. Die Lippen sich hart um ihn schmiegen und er brennend an jeden Millimeter seines Schwanzes erinnert wird. Der Kontakt unterbrochen wird und das Grollen eine instinktive Reaktion auf den Verlust ist. Seine Augen sich öffnen und den Mann vor ihm auf den Knien, wie durch einen Schleier wahrnehmen. Der langsam aufsteht und ihn mit soviel Kälte ansieht, dass Angel sich nur wundern kann, woher all die Hitze um seinen Schwanz kam.

„Ich habe mir mehr als hundert Mal vorgestellt, dich in mich aufzunehmen. All deine Schuld und dein schlechtes Gewissen wegzublasen, wegzubumsen. Nichts als Erfüllung und Hitze zurückzulassen. Aber weißt du, was mir in den letzten Wochen klar geworden ist, Angel?“ Die Stimme ist Seide über Stahl und er verneint mit einem Kopfschütteln, weil er seiner eigenen Stimme nicht traut und das hier trotzdem irgendwie hat kommen sehen.

„Dass du es nicht wert bist. Dass jede Sekunde, die du grübelnd in deinem Zimmer verbracht hast, gerechtfertigt war und sich nie etwas daran ändern wird, dass du ein egoistischer Bastard bist, der die Menschen, die ihn lieben verletzen wird. Es in deiner Natur liegt, so wie Hoffnung in Cordys, so wie schnelle Vergebung nicht in meiner.“

Angel fühlt sich nackt, über den körperlichen Sinn hinaus, heruntergestrippt auf seine Seele und verletzlich, aber nicht bereit einfach aufzugeben. Er hatte einen Plan und das ist etwas, worin er gut war. Zeit sich darauf zu besinnen.

„Schnelle Vergebung war nichts, das ich heute hier gesucht habe.“ Er hört sich ruhiger an, als er sich zugetraut hat, fast emotionslos, etwas das unter Druck automatisch einzuspringen scheint, egal wie desolat sein psychischer Zustand ist.

„Nein?“, skeptisch, beinahe mokierend von Wes.

„Ich will dich.“ Lässt die Worte einsinken, sein Blick bleibt auf Wesleys Erektion liegen. „Und du willst mich. Es wäre Verschwendung, das ungenutzt zu lassen, oder?“ Und seine Augen gehen langsam zurück zum Watcher, abwartend. Er kann nicht in dessen Gesicht lesen und schließlich ist es ein abgehacktes Nicken, das ihn aus der Ungewissheit befreit.

Innerhalb eines Herzschlages ist er auf den Knien, die Pyjamahose um Wesleys Knöchel und dessen Schwanz tief in seinem Mund. Die ersten Minuten sind unbehaglich, Angel nicht wirklich geübt darin einen anderen Mann zu befriedigen, bis er sich darauf besinnt, was er mag. Welcher Dreh ihn anmacht. Wie sein Gegenüber reagiert. Was sich bei ihm gut anfühlt. Wie er seine Kehle entspannen kann, damit er die gesamte Länge in sich aufnimmt. Was sich in seiner Phantasie abspielt, wenn er sich zum Höhepunkt bringt.

Er denkt, dass Wesley anfangs mehr von dem Bild angeturnt wird, wie er nackt vor ihm auf den Knien sitzt, als von seinen eigentlichen Bemühungen. Etwas das sich langsam wandelt. Sein Stöhnen wird tiefer, seine Beine unsicherer und schließlich wird der leichte Druck auf seine Schultern zu Wesleys gesamten Gewicht.

Also Wesley schließlich in seinem Mund kommt, wird ihm klar, dass er sich an diesen Geschmack gewöhnen kann. Es nicht nur muss, sondern es lieben könnte. So wie die offene und ungeschützte Miene des Watchers, die pure Erfüllung in den Nachwehen. Es ist merkwürdig daraus Befriedigung zu schöpfen, aber Angel vermutet, dass es für ihn nicht viel mehr geben wird. Nicht hier. Nicht jetzt. Er schluckt die Wärme hinunter und lehnt sich auf seine Fersen zurück, genießt die Schauer, die noch durch den menschlichen Körper jagen, unkontrolliert und lässt einen Augenblick den Gedanken an all diejenigen zu, die sich vor ihm in dieser Position befanden. Kann die Gesichter nicht mehr auseinanderhalten. Männer und Frauen verschwimmen zu einer undeutlichen Masse von Gesichtern und der nackte Körper vor ihm, weist noch die frische Schusswunde auf. Angel zählt die Stiche der Operationswunde und sein Versagen, wundert sich mit welchem Faktor er sie multiplizieren muss, um auf langsame Vergebung zu hoffen.

Steht unsicher auf, als Wesley schließlich sein Gewicht von seinen Schultern nimmt, ohne dessen Musterung zu beachten, dreht sich nach seiner Hose und zieht sie an, schließt den Zipper vorsichtig über seiner noch harten Erektion. Begutachtet abwesend den Schaden an seinem Hemd und streift es über. Erinnert sich daran, dass er in der Hitze des Augenblicks ohne Mantel gekommen ist und überlegt, was für ein Bild er im Augenblick abgibt.

Entscheidet sich dafür, dass er ziemlich abgefuckt aussehen muss und zwar nicht in dem Gut-Flachgelegt-Sinn. Grinst bei dem Gedanken und wundert sich, was er sich bei der Aktion gedacht hat. Wann er das nächste Mal seinen Verstand ausschaltet.

„Man sieht sich morgen, Wes.“

Angel gibt ihm einen halben Blick über die Schulter, kombiniert mit einem halben Lächeln und öffnet bemüht ruhig die Tür, schließt sie leise hinter sich und der Gang kam ihm auf dem Hinweg nicht so lang vor. Entscheidet sich für das verlassene Treppenhaus, kommt dort hart in seiner Faust. Bleibt zulange gegen die Wand gelehnt, um anders als mitleiderregend auszusehen. Wird sich darüber klar, dass er es nicht unter Wesleys Haut geschafft hat, sondern dass er nur tiefer in seiner eigenen Misere versunken ist.

Er vielleicht wirklich die Krankheit ist, die Wesley in ihm sieht.

Sein Fall von der Perfektion vielleicht eine nette Illusion für ihn war und Wesleys Zuneigung nicht mehr als Freundschaft und er noch nie Freunde hatte und es für ihn deshalb vielleicht mehr war. Dass er vielleicht nur dessen Befürchtungen bestätigt hat, dass er ein egoistischer Bastard ist, der jeden verletzt, der ihm zu nahe kommt. Dass er ihm vielleicht das nächste Mal seinen Arsch gibt, nur um seine Würde dieses bisschen mehr herunterzusetzen. Dass er mit Kleidern vielleicht besser gefahren wäre oder einem neuen Dolch. Dass es vielleicht keinen Unterschied mehr macht.

Dass er in zu vielen _Vielleicht_ denkt.

Hinterfragt zum ersten Mal die Motive, die ihn heute Nacht hierher getrieben haben und wundert sich, wie nahe unter der Oberfläche der Märtyrer, von ihm unerkannt, wirklich schlummert. Was Wesley sich vor diesem Desaster sonst noch ausgemalt hat, um seine Schuld erträglich zu machen. Ob er es je erfahren wird. Weiß, dass er in keiner Position ist, um sich zu beklagen.

Entschließt sich dafür, dass er eine lange heiße Dusche braucht.

Fragt sich, wie lange er Wesley noch schmecken wird.

_Caught in the rage and the fire of things,_  
_All the brightness that burns me._  
_I'm fumbling through like a child in the dark,_  
_When the nakedness comes,_  
_I am shocked by the colour, the glorious weight of your skin._  
_Comes alive._

 


End file.
